Mama
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun girls road trip away from it all. The four of them would soon learn it was a road to Hell. Mostly Chameleon/OC Some Papa Hades/OC, Letch/OC and Stabber/OC Rated Strong M for Gore, Horror and sexual scenes including rape. Then whatever else my demented mind conjures.
1. Mama

I do not own any of the original characters or The Hills Have Eyes but I do own the OC; Mina, Karen, Evelyn and Sophie. Rated M for a reason. Gore, smut, sexual scenes including rape. Graphic.

The radio blared loudly in the SUV the girls were driving. Each of them were dancing and singing along with the song that played. Mina couldn't help but laugh when her cousin Evelynn, who everyone called Eve, began dirty dancing shaking her shoulders to make her breasts sway. "You're so weird." Mina spoke above the music and Eve grinned and continued with her head banging softly. Louren turned the radio down from the passenger seat "I'm hungry." she whined. Mina's sister was always the one to have some sort of complaint about something. Sophie looked over at Louren from the driver's seat "I'll stop as soon as I see somewhere." Louren threw her arms up in protest "There isn't anything out here. Why did I ever agree to come. I know you said it'd be fun to get away from it all. Our men, kids. We should've gone to Vegas but no, we had to road trip all the way out here." Louren was the eldest in the group at thirty four and she acted like a teenager. Mina rolled her eyes "We will be in Cali soon enough and you can bake in the sun and drink all you like." Louren huffed and crossed her arms like a pouting child.

Soon they came upon a gas station and Louren shouted pointing "Oo..ooo pull over!" which Sophie did and when the vehicle came to a stop Louren leaped from it. She was joined by Mina and the others. Once inside Louren sneered "Figures. The only place we find is a shit pile." Mina shushed her sister as the owner came out from the back room. Mina looked around and found only minimal stock. A water and a candy bar was all she found that suited her. Meanwhile she could hear Louren grumbling about this or that not being there. Sophie and Eve both found what they wanted and paid before Mina and Louren did. The man behind the counter eyed them oddly and it made all of them uncomfortable. Louren snapped "Eyeballs back in your head buddy." as she left and entered the vehicle once more. Mina rolled her eyes. Louren assumed everyone was after her even if she was married. Louren stood at five feet five inches and was easily one hundred ninety pounds but she was pretty. Mina didn't feel all that much prettier or fit than her sister but was slightly taller reaching five feet six inches but was one hundred sixty pounds. Most the girls were about the same with Eve being the smallest among them. She was only five feet five and probably weighed one hundred fifteen pounds soaking wet.

When they were off down the road they all dug into what they had managed to find at the gas station. It was some time before Louren took a long drink of her water then spoke "That guy was creepy. Ogling us like some kind of school boy." Sophie laughed "Louren not every man in the world is after you." Sophie was a friend of Mina's and Louren didn't know her that well and it probably would turn into a fight so Mina intervened "Even if they are, you're married so tame yourself girl." Mina tried to turn it into something funny which helped stave off a fight and Louren laughed. Their laughter was interrupted by the front right tire blowing out and the vehicle veered off course. Sophie did her best to correct it. She slowed down and just as the vehicle was almost stopped another tire blew out. "What the hell?" Karen exclaimed and Mina shook her head. Sophie stopped the vehicle and they all got out and went around to investigate. "What is that?" it was something sticking in the tire. Something homemade and sharp enough to pierce the tire. "There's no way that could.." Sophie started and was interrupted by Eve "Someone made that…to…to flatten our tires." Her eyes darted around and she began to panic. "You're saying someone blew out our tire on purpose?" Karen questioned with a look of skepticism on her face. Eve nodded "Do you see any other reason? Did we run over it or was it thrown either way it was on purpose!" Mina sensed Eve's distress and shook her head "It was probably just someone's junk and we ran it over. Sophie's worry started to overtake her "There's someone out here. I know there is. Why would someone make that? Leave it in the road or throw it at our tires?" Mina looked around "I don't see anyone. Do we have a spare?" Mina was trying to keep her cool as it seemed Karen was getting pissed, Eve was panicking and Sophie was becoming paranoid "I can change it." she continued and Sophie shook her head "I have one spare one and two flat tires!"

The group stayed silent for a moment, everyone was thinking. Finally Mina spoke "I can walk back to the gas station." Karen shook her head "That's to far. Besides it's going to be dark soon and it'll get cold as hell." The others nodded in agreement and Mina sighed heavily "Alright well we'll have to stay here until morning then head out." Sophie nodded and Karen stomped her foot lightly "You mean stay here in the car, at night, when there is someone out here who sabotaged our tires?" Mina put her hands on hips "What else are we going to do, besides…" she paused and went to the passenger door and opened it then opened the glove box to reveal a 9mm. Sophie turned her head to the side "You put a gun in my glove box?" Mina nodded and slapped the clip into the weapon "I always have one in mine." Sophie nodded and thought it was actually a pretty good idea. "We'll wait until morning and then try to get back to the gas station." Everyone agreed.

It was a couple hours later when Sophie spoke "I can't hold it anymore, I gotta pee." Eve nodded "Me to." and stood up "I'll go with you." Mina looked around then at the two girls "Yeah, go together. No one goes anywhere alone. Take this." she offered the gun to Sophie who took it and nodded "What about you guys." Mina shook her head "We'll have the truck so if anyone comes we will have at least that shelter." Sophie and Eve went off a little ways behind a rock. It hadn't been long when Mina heard gunfire. Two then three shots. She ran without thinking towards the gunshots and was followed by Karen. When they got to the large boulder that the other two had went behind she found only Sophie's flip flop. "Shit…" Karen came running up behind her "What..where are they!? That's Sophie's shoe! Where are they?!" Mina shot her eyes at Karen "Calm down." she looked around and in the sand there was a trail. Someone was drug away there were two trails. "Come on." Mina ushered and led the way along the trails. It didn't take them long to discover them. Just as Eve and Sophie were being wrestled out of sight and into a cave.

Karen screamed and Mina jumped to look at her and just in time to see someone struggling with her. "Get off her!" she screamed and ran at them. She could make out what seemed to be a horribly mutated man. Just as she was closing in her steps fell short as a hand shot out from a hidden crevice and knocked her down. A scream emitted from her lips before she was drug below and into the caverns.

Mina braced to hit the floor of the cavern but to her surprise she didn't. Her body fell into someone who now held her possessively around her waist. It was much darker than outside but she could see with what light that came through the cracks of boards and rocks. Her eyes searched and her body writhed and twisted "Let go of me." she demanded and heard no response. The arms around her caught her eyes. They were grotesque and deformed covered in bumps and rough skin. She struggled and kicked but couldn't break the grasp. She was soon being drug off and down a tunnel to what looked like a large central room similar to what a living room might be in an actual house. Once there whatever was holding her waited for something. As it did she could hear raspy breathing from it. Mina didn't want to look so she shut her eyes tightly. Only when she felt something slipper and wet gliding over her face did she open them and scream. Her head snapped to the side to see a severely mutated man's gaping open mouth. A snake like tongue smoothed over the flesh of her cheek, her neck and as he dipped his head it lapped in the cleavage of her breasts shown above her shirt. "No!" she screamed and began to thrash and kick which made the creature laugh and suck his tongue back in.

The door to the room swung open and in walked a beast of a man. He to was severely deformed and he was dragging an unresponsive Karen. The creature behind Mina spoke "Papa." and grinned seeing that he was dragging Karen. They were joined by yet another wearing army apparel. The large hideous man was carrying Sophie over his shoulder. She looked as though she was unconscious like Karen. Where was Eve. Mina began to worry she had been killed and maybe it was better but her questions were answered when another large man came through the door carrying Eve in one arm like a man running with a football. In his other hand was a meat cleaver. The one referred to as 'Papa' looked everyone over before he grinned and Mina nearly threw up. Drool and snot dripped from his face. Mina thought quickly, if she ran they'd likely catch her. She probably wouldn't even get out of the room with so many there. For now she remained silent and gave only slight jerks of her body and twisting to show her protest.

Papa flopped Karen down on a mattress that covered the dirt floor. She landed with a thud and dust flew up around her. He turned towards Mina and her captor. It looked as if he gave a nod of approval and the creature behind Mina began bouncing lightly as if joyful. "Mama.." he said and Mina was confused. Why was he calling her mama? She wasn't his mother. When he began to drag her off she started to scream "Get off! Let go of me!" but he continued to drag her around like a rag doll towards a side room.

Once inside he slammed the door shut and tossed her onto a rather dilapidated bed. The dust and dirt flew and made Mina cough. She rolled onto her back and started to stand but was quickly pushed back down by her captor. This was the first time she had seen him in front of her and in full view. The side of him made her stomach turn and sent chills up her spine. His thick rough skin covered in bumps and calluses. He was soon on top of her and pinning her down to the bed. "Get off me you sick bastard!" she kicked and thrashed her body as much as she could. He was stronger than her and the leverage of him on top was in his favor. The creature slithered out its tongue again and drug it along her cheek, neck and again to her cleavage that showed and back up again to her lips. Mina coughed and turned her head away. The creature moved with lightening speed to tear away her shirt and reveal her bra. Looking at it he tilted his head before he tugged at it. He struggled since Mina was fighting like a wild animal against him. Her limps flailed about and her fist sought any part of him to hit. Eventually he had it pulled up and over her head after which he tossed it to the floor.

With her breasts now exposed his eyes looked greedily at her flesh. Mina panicked and fought against him. Her hands pressed onto his shoulders to push him away which caused him to lean up some from her torso but didn't deter him much more than that. He brought his hands up and caught her wrists and shoved them down above her head. "No! Let go…let me go." she protested "What do you want!?" she writhed her body and squirmed as much as she was able to. The creature lowered his lips to her ear "Mama.." and his tongue snaked out to lick along her earlobe and neck which sent her into a frenzy "I'm not your fucking Mama! Inbred pig!" she could only assume he was inbred based on his obvious appearance. He kept his face close to hers when he spoke his breath was enough to make her gag but she was able to keep her composure and not vomit as he hissed words out "Not…my mama." he began and she kicked her knees up trying to throw him off balance. He growled and pulled her by her arms and positioned her on the bed so she was laying on it with a limb to each post. He tied her arms above her head with just enough slack she could have her hands next to her head. Mina struggled while he tied her but to no avail she found herself secured to the rickety bed.

The creature turned it's attention to her shorts. As he was straddling her thighs he began undoing the buttons. Ripping it off when he became frustrated with it and unzipped them. Mina squirmed and tried to kick. Each time she thrashed her arms the rope dug into the flesh of her wrists. She looked like a feral animal when captured. Her hair was covered in dust and tangled about her face and the pillow beneath her head. She emitted growls and shrieks as she tried to get her freedom. "Enough mama" the creature commanded and tore her shorts down her legs and off her kicking limbs. Leaving her in her underwear he made quick work of them as he did the shorts until she was naked and her cloths were in a puddle at the foot of the bed. With her naked he grinned widely and Mina kicked at him with her still free legs. The creature frowned "Enough..mama." he moved to straddle her once more and she kicked her legs which barely moved him around as he sat on her. "I'm not your fucking mama!" what kind of screwed up thing was this creature? He leaned down and again whispered "Mama…my babies." it was then that it dawned on her what he wanted. Mina was in a frenzy trying to get her hands free. Her wrists were starting to bleed she had struggled so much against the bonds. He moved down to the end of the bed and she kicked her legs at him. He caught them one in each hand and grinned widely. He pinned them with his arms and pushed them apart exposing her naked sex to him. Mina twisted her hips but caused only minor sways of her legs in his tight inhuman grasp. There was hunger in his eyes and he dipped his head between her thighs. That snake tongue emerged from his mouth and flicked against the sensitive nub of her clitoris. Mina screamed in protest and arched her back but there was little she could do. The creature seemed enticed by her screaming and continued to flick his abnormal tongue against her clitoris. Her mind fought it but her body had no brain of it's own and responded as nature intended. _Ignore it, you're sick if you let your body respond!_ She chastised herself. The creature kept his attention on the sensitive nub. It's tongue lapping at it and swirling around it eagerly. "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed as she could feel her body give in to the sensation and the inside of her sex organ began to become wet. Her clitoris swelled and her nipples were perking up. _Stop it. Stop it! No no no! _Her mind was not giving in but her body would not obey her. Mina was a nurse and she knew that. The body had no mind of its own and therefore would respond to what was being done in natural order to conceive.

The creature was pleased with her silence. He was unaware that it was because of her inner monologue trying to stop her bodies apparent responses. Mina's lower lips were slick now with her own lubrication. Curiously the creature slid its tongue down her clit and licked the juices. Mina twisted her body left and right trying to avoid his lengthy tongue but it was no use it followed her movements. Soon and without warning he plunged it into her. His tongue squirmed its way around inside her flicking at her inner walls. It was thick as some men's erections. Mina let out a shocked scream and arched her back "Stop! Leave me alone!" he had a tied grip on her thighs which prevented her from moving. Mina didn't want to believe how her body responded to it. The maneuverability of it within her could glide through her insides and still touch her clitoris causing a wave of pleasure, to her disgust, wash over her. The next wave built onto the first and it was to her horror that she climaxed. The walls of her sex tightened around his tongue and the juices flowed from her onto his tongue. It was almost to much for the creature to bear when he felt her tighten and then tasted the juices that came with it. Mina let out a groan of objection but that was all she could muster or wanted to let herself voice.

It seemed to please the creature and he withdrew his tongue and Mina let out a sigh of relief that was replaced with fear when she saw him removing his pants. Her legs kicked frantically and caught his ribs but he only huffed and shoved her leg back down. Soon he was naked and she could see the oddly formed member he had his hand around. It was large, shockingly so with the same tread on it as the rest of his skin. He positioned himself between her thighs as she struggled. Mina shook her head several times but it was no use. She felt the tip of his shaft pressing against her opening and he wasted not time. The creature plummeted himself into her folds and she let out a scream and tugged her arms wildly. His size was enough to cause her to tear slightly and she felt it. "S..s..stop." she managed to squeak out but he wasn't listening. "Mama.." he said and glided a hand over her stomach. "No..no no!" she protested but he nodded in response and found a rhythm. His hips pulled back then drove forward which pulled his thick lengthy member in and out of her folds. Mina bit her lower lip to keep from crying as he thrust in and out of her making grunts and groans with each thrust.

To her it seemed hours long but it had not been such. She had fought it so long but she could feel that pleasure building again and tried to fight it. She couldn't and once more to her own horror she climaxed again. This time is soaked the length of his mutated shaft and he laughed "Mama!" he said in triumph and she groaned in embarrassment and shame. On he went with his determined thrusting until she felt his member twitch slightly and he emitted a loud growling groan. She felt it then and it send cold chills up her spin. His seed streamed into her hot and heavy as it beat against her cervix and ooze out as much as it was able with him still inside of her. His body twitched slightly and convulsed before he collapsed on her. Mina's breath was erratic as she tried not to cry and her voice cracked when she spoke "Ge..get off!" she shivered and he sat up and withdrew from her. He moved away and she could see his erection softening and it was almost a relief as she assumed he would not be after her again for at least awhile. He came towards her and she remained still as a statue. His hand patted her stomach and he spoke "Good mama." he covered her with a tattered sheet before he left the room.

Mina was left naked covered only by a flimsy sheet. She was disgusted with herself for having allowed her body to respond to him. That his seed now floated freely inside of her and was sticking to her thighs as it ran out slightly. It was then she had been quiet enough to notice it. The screaming of the others. Mina would have covered her mouth but her wrists were still bound so she shut her eyes tightly. Though she could not drown out the noise. There was grunting amongst the screams which sickened her because she knew they suffered her same fate. The sun was nearly down and she couldn't, wouldn't sleep. The creature stepped into her room again after it set and all was dark. Mina struggled against her bonds but it was useless. He slipped in the bed next to her and snuggled up against her form and she jerked away "Get off." she couldn't see his face but his frustration was in his voice "No..keep warm." he said and pulled her back to him as he draped his limbs over her. Mina had no energy to fight anymore. It was dark for some time before Mina finally gave in to sleep. At least in her dreams she wouldn't be here.

Mina/Chameleon

Karen/Papa Hades

Sophie/Letch

Eve/Stabber


	2. Plan A

Mina refused to open her eyes. She could still feel the scaly body next to her with his limbs draped over her. Almost afraid to move she laid there with her eyes closed and tried to picture herself somewhere else. A sandy beach or a posh hotel room. It was no use, the smell of the room, the raspy breathing of the creature next to her it all screamed reality. Finally her eyes opened and she stared at the dirt ceiling held up by rickety beams. Maybe it would collapse and kill her. Grant her the sweet freedom she cold not get on her own. _No, don't think like that_ she told herself. Mina wouldn't allow herself to give up, not yet.

The creature next to her stirred and she froze hoping he stayed asleep or at least left her alone. He opened his eyes and when she turned he was staring at her. It made her sick to her stomach the way he looked at her. The feeling of his skin against hers. The creature said nothing but lifted from the bed and left her in the room alone. A sigh of relief emitted from Mina's parted lips. She realized how dry her lips were along with the rest of her skin. She knew licking them would only cause more damage and provide temporary relief so she refrained. Her body ached and when she shifted her bones complained with a few popping. Her wrists were deep red and bleeding in some spots. Mina coughed a few times trying to clear the dust from her throat. It was as if that was all the room had was dust and dry air.

Her eyes went to the door when the creature returned with a plate. Mina raised a brow _food really_ she thought as he sat on the bed next to her. He sat the plate down on the table next to the bed. That's when she noticed the knife in his hand which caused every muscle in her body to tense and she shifted to retreat. The creature put the knife to her throat and gave a warning look "Behave.." it said before it sheathed the blade in a holster on its belt. He untied her from the bed but the rope was still around her wrists. Slowly Mina sat up and instinctively rubbed her wrists lightly which caused her to flinch in pain. She paused for a moment before she looked at the plate. On it was some sort of rodent that had been skewered on a stick and stuck over a fire fur and all. "Gross." she uttered. However, she couldn't be picky as beggars can't be choosers.

Mina took the plate and made a face at the questionable animal on it. She had eaten some odd things in her life. She was a country girl and roughing it was something she didn't mind but this was ridiculous. "Eat." she heard the creature mutter and motion urging her. Mina tore apart the meat which took some effort as the skin and fur refused to let loose. Once she had it dissected enough she put a piece in her mouth. Comparable to squirrel if it was in road kill form. The creature smiled and nodded approval. Mina did her best to stomach it. It wasn't likely she'd get to chose her own entrée if she denied this one. After she had eaten a few good bites the creature brought out a jug of water from beneath the bed. Mina looked at it and frowned. Her immediate thought was where it might have come from and if it could be contaminated. She was so thirsty at this point she had no choice. Must be why people in the ocean will drink sea water even though it taste terrible and only dehydrates a person more. She reluctantly took the jug and drank from it. As tasty as pond water after the cows bathe but she swallowed it and coughed several times afterward.

Once she had finished eating and drinking it seemed she was still alive. If that was good or bad she really didn't know. The creature grinned and started to crawl on top of her while she sat on the bed. "You're like a fucking rabbit..get off." she hissed and shoved at him. "I want to see my sister, my friends, now." she demanded and glared at him. "You want us to make babies…right?" she asked and felt her stomach turn at the thought "Well, then you need us happy and healthy to do that." Mina was at a new low. Stooping to play coy to get what she wanted from the creature whose intelligence was lacking. "I've had babies…I know all about it." she swallowed hoping he would agree. The creature narrowed its eyes at her then shoved himself off of the bed in a huff. A quick swipe at the table knocked the plate down and he began to pace about the room until finally he stopped and left, locking the door behind him.

It was some time later when he returned and grabbed her by the arm to drag her out into the main room they had first been brought in. Likewise she was joined by her sister and friends. Mina embraced each of them one after another. They all gushed at the same time telling one another the horrors that had befallen them. Tears streaming down their faces as they felt the need to unload their guilt, pain and suffering to one another as if it would make them feel better. Mina couldn't help but notice how some of the others looked. Eve had cuts all over her body and face. _Why did he do that?_ Mina glared at the grotesque form standing near Eve. It seemed the one they called Papa had noticed Eve's condition just as Mina had. He stormed towards her captor "Stabber! Treat better!" he pointed at Eve "You no cut anymore!" he raised the back of his hand at the one called Stabber and he flinched back.

Sophie was somewhat better off but she had bruising around her neck, arms and shoulders. For this the Papa just pointed at her captive who still wore army attire. As for Karen she didn't seem to have a scratch on her. Although she was filthy just like the rest of them. Mina was glad to see that she didn't suffer wounds like the rest. Karen looked at Mina's wrists "Do they hurt?" she asked and Mina shook her head 'no'. "You know what they want?" Mina asked the others in a hushed voice. No one else spoke but each nodded. Mina brought her hands to her face and tried to smooth her hair back. "We've gotta get outta here." she stated and looked around. There was only one exit that she remembered and it was the one she was brought it. "It's nothing but a maze of tunnels down here." Sophie said and looked towards Mina who nodded. "We will have to figure out a way for all of us to be together and when they.." she looked towards the disfigured group of men talking and laughing some gesturing sexually about what they had done to their girl. "…are distracted." Mina tried to think of a way but short of one of the girls staying behind to create the distraction she had no ideas at the moment. "What if we set a fire!" Eve said a little loudly and Karen hushed her. "That's a good idea." Mina's voice held excitement. "One of us can sneak out and start a fire…they'll all run to put it out and we can escape." Karen had a frown on her face which concerned Mina "What is it?" she asked and her sister shook her head "He…he ties me up." Mina bit her lip and thought for a moment "So does he." she looked towards the creature that was her captor "…since I fight like crazy…what if…we don't fight and then they don't feel the need to tie us up. Even if one of us is untied we can run and free the rest so we can get the hell out of here." Karen nodded but still had a disgusted look on her face "I don't think I can." she said "I don't think I can even pretend to like it ." Sophie and Eve both shook their heads to "I'm not saying 'like it' I'm saying lay down and take it then they'll think they've broken us and will leave us untied." the others nodded reluctantly so but agreed.

Soon the group of mutated men separated the girls. The creature tugged Mina along and she gave a nod to the others who returned it. _Can I really do this_ she now questioned herself. _I have to_ she assured and swallowed what was left her of pride as she was led once more into the locked room.

* * *

**Little short but there it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here she was again in the locked room with the leathery skinned mutation of a man. He shut the door and made sure it was locked. Mina felt herself wanting to be sick she wanted to fight to scream at him and lunge an attack but she remained poised on the bed. Mina sat cross legged on the bed with her hands folded in her lap as if concentrating on behaving. The creature was perplexed by her actions. It was evident on his face as he tilted his head to the side and approached her. Mina closed her eyes slowly and held them for a moment before she opened them to find his face but inches from her own.

There was less screaming this time. The underground 'house' was filled only with the sounds of the grunting which came from the mutated men as they each ravaged their own catch. Although they suffered equally Mina could fell more for Karen than any of them. The beast that captured her was more grotesque than the others. Obviously the one in charge but by far the most hideous in appearance.

Karen had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She wasn't tied up but the large man didn't need to. His size and strength easily overpowered her. Her back was shoved into the bed when he laid on top of her. His hands jerked at her garments until she was naked from the waist down. She didn't fight but it took everything she had not to. The horrid man towered over her form using his right hand to guide his member into her. The deformed appendage scraped her insides and the mutated man let out a groan. Karen could do no more than cover her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else.

When she did open her eyes her view was of the morbidly deformed man grinning at her. His face contorted, if possible, to one sickening pleasure. "Give me baby." he grumbled through groans. Long streams of drool oozed from his gaping mouth and dripped over Karen's cheeks and neck. Karen covered her eyes again to avoid the sight which caused the creature to laugh. The huff of air spewed snot from his nose onto her hands. All the while she had to endure his determined thrusting into her.

Each of his thrusts brought a distinctive grunt of pleasure. Her neck and hands were soaking wet from his constant drooling. That was until his hands took hold of hers and pulled them aside. He brought his face down to hers and his tongue snaked out to drag along her neck and cheek. Karen squeaked but held in a scream. "MMmmm sweet." he groaned and thrust several more times rather roughly into her. Soon he exploded his hot seed into her form and let out a heavy moan of pleasure. Karen felt like she might vomit. When he was finished he didn't tie her up he merely collapsed on the bed next to her. Soon she could hear his snoring.

Each girl in turn snuck out of their rooms. The doors were locked but only to keep one another of the mutated men out. They were not the smartest people. When the girls gathered in the central room Mina spoke softly "We can get out over there." she pointed to the corridor where she had been brought in. "Quietly." they went to the door that lead out of the room and opened it. The hinges squeaked in protest. Sophie pointed "The gun!" it laid on a table and she went for it. She check and it was still loaded. "Come on." Eve begged. The girls one by one crept through the long hallway that would lead them to the surface.

It was when they were nearly to the surface that Sophie screamed and Mina turned to see her shooting at Mina's captor. Mina shouted "Just run!" she took off as did the rest of the girls. Eve made it to the outside and was screaming for the others to follow. Sophie had dropped the gun during her frantic need to escape and ran next to Mina who suddenly heard Karen scream. When she turned she saw the large man with a fist full of Karen's hair and was tugging her back. "No! NO! let go!" she demanded. The drooling man did not but did tug at her harder.

Mina looked towards Sophie and Eve who were at the opening of the exit. The light peered through and beckoned to her but the screams of Karen drew her back. She picked up the gun and fired at the large man behind Karen. Mina was a good shot but only fired one before her deformed capturer seized her from behind in a bear hug which caused her to released the gun which hit the floor. Mina threw her head back and it connected with the creatures nose. He let out a wail and dropped her to the ground. "Come on!" screamed Eve but Mina couldn't leave Karen. She scrambled to find the gun but realized the large man had tucked it into his pants.

There wasn't a lot of time to think when she saw Karen being drug back into the main area of the underground home. Her capture was regaining himself from her blow and the girls at the entry were impatiently. Mina screamed "Get help, go now!" she stared at the entry until the girls vanished and was then seized by the grotesque man and drug back into the main room.

A lot of arguing between the two and more when the others joined them. "Go catch 'em" she heard one say. Another took off and she prayed he wouldn't catch them. "Share.." she heard one say to her captor as he tried to reach out and pet her hair but the man holding her jerked her back and growled. There was more arguing in what seemed to be their own language. It was interrupted by Karen "I can't…I can't stay here. I can't take this anymore…I..I.." she began and before the large man could stop her she slipped the gun from his pants and took several steps away from him. The gun was pointed at him and she was shaking.

Mina couldn't do much. Her captor had her hugged tightly around her waist. "Karen…" she whispered and kept her eyes on her while she stood there shaking with the gun pointed out at the large man in charge. "I…I hate you!" she screamed and Mina watched Karen look at the gun then at the large man again. "I..can't…no…I can't do this anymore.." It seemed to happen in slow motion. There was nothing Mina could do to stop it. Karen turned the gun with the barrel at her temple and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and shot the bullet through Karen's head and exited the opposite side. Mina felt herself go numb "Nooooooo!" she screamed until she was horse.

The large man let out a roar of disapproval and sought Karen's body and shook her violently as if scolding her dead corpse. Mina was crying hysterically. Her captor wouldn't let go of her as hard as she fought to run to Karen she couldn't. The large man turned to her captor "Go help find." Mina knew he meant the other girls. Her captor took her to the 'bedroom' once more and flopped her down on the bed. When he left he pointed to the door as if to indicate to lock it. She was the only woman left now that Karen was gone and the others were missing. Mina said nothing but approached the door and when he left she locked it. What would keep her from locking them out all the time? Although it occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to do that since she would need to eat and drink.

For the time being Mina could only sit in the room and wait. Wait for help that Sophie and Eve brought back or wait for them to be brought back. She hoped the former is what happened. She hoped they would find help and the cavalry would come and save them.


End file.
